


Wildest Dreams

by JustFicThings



Series: Creampuff Week July 2015 [4]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 14:20:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4482551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFicThings/pseuds/JustFicThings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Creampuff Week Day 4 - Dreams</p><p>Maybe I was listening to 1989 when I wrote this. Who’s to say.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wildest Dreams

When Carmilla asked Laura to pretend, just for one night, that they could run away together, for those few seconds while Carmilla was spinning that beautiful story, she let herself imagine.

Carmilla hushes Laura as they pack, impulsively throwing in things they don’t need. Laura giggles as they tiptoe down the stairs and leave the Dean’s apartment. They stay outside for a minute, looking back at their friends, still sleeping without a clue, and say goodbye one last time before sliding into the dark car that Carmilla has procured. Laura rests her head on the arm her girlfriend has slung over the passenger seat and they drive away from the chaos at Silas in blissful, perfect, silence.

Over the course of three hundred years, Carmilla has accumulated many helpful contacts and she takes Laura to all the places she never even dreamed existed. There are hikes to secret waterfalls, glass elevator rides above entire cities, romantic dinners in castles made of ice.

Laura feels it all. The euphoric recklessness, the rapturous unpredictability, but mostly, the love. Carmilla captures each moment with an old Polaroid camera, collecting happiness snapshot by snapshot. Laura wearing a plain white dress, her resplendent beauty framed by the colors of the sunset behind her. Carmilla tangled up in bed sheets, trying to hide the twinkle in her eyes when Laura catches her by surprise with the camera. Both of them with goofy beaming smiles as a baby bear crawls on the picnic blanket they’ve laid out on a lush green mountaintop. The gnashing teeth of the mother bear when she finds them handling her cub.

* * *

As much as Laura lusted after those possibilities, she couldn’t help but continue to picture that future.

* * *

Perry shrieks for LaF when she finds their vaguely worded note and the two of them call Danny, Kirsch; _anybody_  who might know where they’ve gone. Mr. Hollis is heartbroken and confused, in denial about Laura’s disappearance. Their friends waste time searching for them while trouble is brewing on campus.

The devastating news report on the tragedies at Silas reaches them when they’re safely squirreled away at an abandoned cabin in the middle of nowhere. Danny is outvoted in her presidential run and the Summers are led meaninglessly into a bloody war. LaF and Perry make a run for it again, but this time there’s no vampire there to stop the monsters in the woods.

As the years pass, knowing everything that happened when they were gone still hasn’t gotten easier. Soon, Laura begins to age visibly. She asks Carmilla to leave her, hoping to spare her the pain of watching Laura’s mortal life extinguish. After continued badgering, she does. Laura watches her leave through hot tears and hears her promise that she will always remember. That she will dream of her every night; in that white dress, under that waterfall, on that mountaintop. That she will never stop keeping Laura in her wildest dreams.

Carmilla does leave, but she doesn’t go far. Years are spent watching Laura reestablish a life outside of their relationship, carefully making sure that she’s taken care of. Centuries pass as Carmilla sits watch at Laura’s grave, driving teenage hooligans off the premises.

* * *

Carmilla had asked her to pretend for one night, but instead Laura had lived for decades, experiencing the exquisite beauty as well as the overwhelming desolation. So she answered quietly, dashing Carmilla’s dreams, desperately hoping that doing so would let her avoid those nightmares.


End file.
